


Дисней-драбблы

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Disney, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три драббла, спровоцированных Дисней-челленджем на дайри.ру: Золушка, Красная Шапочка и Аладдин. Флафф, юмор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дисней-драбблы

* * *

**Золушка**

\- Вон там, - говорит Сэнди. Дженсен кивает: довольно сложно не опознать человека, которому требуется кроссовок сорок восьмого размера. Дженсен, ругаясь вполголоса, вытаскивает коробку из заднего угла, едва не опрокидывая колонну обуви более востребованных размеров, и волочится через весь зал к сидящему на танкетке парню. Парень, увидев его, улыбается от уха до уха и принимается смешно шевелить пальцами левой ноги.

\- Чувак, как ты умудрился потерять [i]один[/i] кроссовок? - не сдержавшись, спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Да так, - все еще улыбаясь, отвечает тот. - Спешил кое-куда.

Его лицо кажется Дженсену до ужаса знакомым, но он в упор не может вспомнить, где его видел.

\- Нормально? - спрашивает он. Парень завязывает шнурок и встает, чтобы проверить, удобно ли - вытягивается над Дженсеном, как долбанная башня, и чувство дежа вю усиливается.

\- Отлично. - Он смотрит на Дженсена сверху вниз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, прикусывает нижнюю губу. И до Дженсена доходит: позавчера, вечеринка у Криса в честь поступления в колледж, его родители нагрянули прямиком в разгар пьянки, и... - Ты как сам-то? Ногу не вывихнул?

Дженсен усмехается, вспоминая, как они прыгали из окна, не успев даже штаны застегнуть, а потом потеряли друг друга в толпе сбегающих однокурсников.

\- Все нормально, - говорит он.

\- Ну, слава богу, - говорит Джаред - точно, его зовут Джаред - и кладет руку ему на плечо: - Может, это...

\- Определенно, - улыбается Дженсен. - Я в пять заканчиваю.

* * *

**Красная Шапочка**

\- Эй, ты, в красной шапке, - сплевывая на асфальт, обращается к Джареду типичного вида гопник, - закурить есть?

\- Не, - говорит Джаред, - извини, чувак, у меня только это... Пирожки.

\- Пирожки? - из-под козырька замызганной бейсболки выглядывают любопытные зеленые глаза. Джаред вымученно вздыхает, поправляя шапку:

\- Ну да, блин, я к тете еду. 

Гопник смотрит на дорогу, проверяя, не приближается ли автобус.

\- Давай так: ты отдаешь мне пирожки, и расходимся по-доброму, - предлагает он. Джаред невольно начинает ржать.

\- Друг, если тебе на семьдесят девятый, то, так и быть, угощу тебя по дороге.

Гопник оглядывает его с ног до головы - Джаред усмехается - и вздыхает.

\- Это никогда не срабатывает, - бормочет он. - Ладно, валяй. Домашние?

\- Мамины, - кивает Джаред. - Охуенные.

Он впервые видит гопника с такой красивой улыбкой.

* * *

**Аладдин**

\- О, черт, Дженсен, потри еще!

Дженсен совершенно не против потереть еще. И еще. И еще.

\- Слушай, а если я загадаю, чтобы ты превратился в человека, это сработает?

\- Понятия не имею, - Джаред выдает громкий, бесстыдный стон и толкается в его руку. - Только не говори, что тебе не нравится мой цвет.

Дженсен, если по-честному, действительно никогда не держал в руках голубой член. Есть в этом что-то такое... Интересное.

\- Окей, - говорит он, сжимая пальцы. - В таком случае, у меня все еще осталось три желания в запасе, ага?

\- Сколько хочешь, детка, - кивает Джаред.

И впрямь. Незачем зря тратить такую халяву.


End file.
